Daughters of Legends
by Kyuki Yukyle
Summary: Slice of life story for the four youngest daughters of Team 5D's: Yukiko Fudo, Candy Atlas, Rosaleen Kessler, and Trixie Hogan. Couples: Yusei X Akiza, Jack X Carly, Crow X Sherry, Kalin X Misty. Rated T, may have to change later.


**Daughters of Legends**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Children AU**

 **Pairings: Yusei X Akiza, Jack X Carly, Kalin X Misty, Crow X Sherry**

 **Summary:** _Slice of life story for the four youngest daughters of Team 5D's: Yukiko Fudo, Candy Atlas, Rosaleen Kessler, and Trixie Hogan._

 _This was the winner of the poll that's been on my profile for a while now. And won by one vote._

 **Warnings:** _This is big: there may be topics relating to female-health such as in human growth and development classes. Read at your own risk, but recall I did offer this warning before you continued. There will be language due to the adults._

 **Chapter One: Trixie Hogan**

* * *

There were days like today that really sucked. And Crow wished for cloudless days on the horizon in the next week before he flips a chair. He would flip the table if it wasn't made of marble. And was expensive.

But as the rain outside fell Crow couldn't stop imagining being on his Duel-Runner and tearing down the streets. Doing anything at all to get out of the house would be a godsend at this point.

Instead he stood in his house in just sweatpants while Sherry took their youngest girl shopping for clothes. She was going to middle school after the summer ended and Crow slumped at the thought of his little girl growing up too fast. Given that they're Signers and their age doesn't show it didn't help that Trixie was growing independent much like her older siblings.

Crow sighed and walked away from the window he stood in front of. The house was empty besides him and he was _bored_. Enough that he should get some sleep. Right after a movie.

Looking through the several DVDs they had he spotted just the one he was looking for. Horror of the Hour. It was a TV series that only came on when he was at work and Sherry would often watch it alone when Trixie went to bed. Crow couldn't remember the last time he saw an episode. Oh well, nothing else was calling his attention.

* * *

A bright orange haired girl held tightly to her blonde mother as they walked away from the shopping district to their parked car, a red hyundai elantra. It became the new family car five years ago when their old one almost killed Crow going down a hill and the brakes gave out when he was going 25 mph at the top.

Sherry kept her hand on her daughter's shoulder in case she ran to another stall that looked interesting to the ten year old. Her hazel eyes looked happily towards stands that were selling duel cards and candy.

Trixie looked up at her mother and gave a wide, toothy grin. A single tooth was missing but Sherry smiled back nonetheless. "Will daddy like my new clothes?" Trixie skipped ahead of Sherry with the car in sight.

Sherry chuckled. "I'm sure he will." _He'll have a heart attack at the receipt but it'll be worth seeing you jump around excited at least_. The mental addition to her thought recalled the memory of her husband going stir-crazy on his day off. Crow wasn't used to being cooped up in their house for too long. He would often be called into work because some employee screwed him over big time.

As Sherry opened the trunk of the car Trixie decided to climb in through the back instead of waiting in the rain for Sherry to unlock the doors. Sherry placed all five big bags of new clothing into the back and closed the door, making sure Trixie was inside snuggled into a white blanket she always kept in the car.

* * *

Crow laughed at the screen as the dialogue of a minor character set him into a fit of chuckles. Honestly, he couldn't imagine a fight breaking out in the middle of a zombie apocalypse over a banana. Did he put in the right DVD?

His laughter died down enough for him to notice a pamphlet in the pile of mail he had to run out and get. He pulled it out of the pile and crossed his legs as he reclined into the couch. _Time for a vacation_. He looked through the pamphlet.

* * *

Sherry chuckled at Trixie watching the rain drops race down the window, expressing gasps of surprise, fits of victory, or a pouting sigh of disappointment when the raindrops disappeared but it would start up again a second later.

Hearing her playful daughter warmed Sherry's heart. Honestly, her daughter's so cute it should be illegal.

There was a bright flash of lightning and not a couple seconds later was there a loud boom. Loud enough that Trixie yelped and pulled the white blanket over her head to hide from the noise.

Sherry turned the radio on and turned the volume up so the thunder noise was slightly muffled.

A group of Duel-Runners raced passed Sherry. She felt her eyebrow twitch a little. Duel-Runners were far faster than the cars on the road, but those store-bought ones annoyed Sherry to no end for being as fast as they are compared to a car not made to race. If she were riding her own Duel-Runner, she would be the one flying past all of them down the street.

Trixie removed the blanket from her head to return to the window and watch the raindrops as a _Girls' Generation_ album played on.

* * *

Crow texted Sherry a while ago but was responded with a notification saying her phone would not get it due to her driving. And it wasn't urgent enough for him to send a second one saying _urgent_. Oh well, if she's driving then Crow would have to ask when she walks through the door. A loud crash of thunder made him look outside to notice the light rain turn into a downpour. _Oh that's fun._

* * *

Sherry growled lightly under her breath as she pulled over to the side of the road and turned the hazards on. She watched as a bigger group of Duel-Runners sped past along with three semis promoting the single Duel Team that rode past. With the sudden influx of rain she didn't trust herself staying in front, especially with her young daughter in the back. Home seemed further away than usual.

"Mama, what's that?" Trixie pointed towards a large object in front of them.

Sherry narrowed her eyes to focus on the object in the pouring rain. "A- a couch? Oh, crud!" Sherry had to swerve a bit to miss the new oak wood couch that was in the middle of the road. A large scraping sound could be heard as Sherry gained control of the car. She vaguely recalled the car hitting the corner of the couch. _Hopefully just the corner_.

"Trixie, baby are you all right?" Sherry shifted her eyes to the rearview mirror to see her daughter with wide eyes looking at her in the mirror. She blinked a few times before rapidly shaking her head. "I'm okay."

Sherry let out the breath of air she was holding.

* * *

Crow looked towards the door, tapping his foot to the ground absently. Horror of the Hour played in the background. He paused it the moment he heard an engine rev up and headlights shone through the rain and window. Crow picked the yellow shirt that lay in a heap next to him on the couch and put it over his head, reaching for his brown boots as the door opened to reveal his soaked orange haired daughter bounding into the house.

"Daddy, mama needs help carrying things."

"I'm getting there. You found what you were looking for at the shopping district?"

"Yeah, but it started to rain so we had to leave."

"Alright, get into some warmer clothes okay darling." Crow ruffled Trixie's hair before standing to his full height and walking outside to meet a soaked Sherry closing the trunk of the car, five big bags in her hands.

Crow reached a hand out in a silent gesture that he's take some of the weight away, but Sherry smiled lightly and shook her head. "I got these, but you may want to take a look at the rear of the car."

Crow raised an eyebrow and walked to the rear of the car. The pouring rain soaked his clothes to his body that he might as well have been swimming. The rear looked to be in good shape, so he was confused to why he had to take a look. Then he saw it.

The whole right corner of the car was totaled. The paint was chipped with many scratches around the initial impact.

Crow felt Sherry stand next to him, lifting an umbrella and sharing it with him so they both had a better look at the damage.

"What happened!?" Crow got to one knee and looked closer. "Man this will be a stunning yen to fix."

"I swerved to avoid hitting an oak wood couch in the middle if the road. I hit the corner of the couch."

"Some fool must have improvised in securing the couch to his car. _Kuso_ , I'm glad you and Trix are unharmed." Crow stood up and sighed. "I'll contact Yusei and see if we can fix this by the time we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Sherry raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I sent a text to you but you were driving. I set a vacation up for us and Trixie next week."

"Next week!? I have work you know!" Sherry and Crow headed inside to the house.

"You did, yeah. Until I called your office and requested a week off for you beginning Sunday." Crow smiled at his wife. "I had a _real_ fun conversation with a certain young man who picked up the phone."

Sherry felt a slight edge in Crow's voice. "Oh?"

"I called in and some kid on the other end picked up saying _'Sherry's boyfriend, how may I assist you'_." Crow went up the stairs to their room, taking the yellow shirt off as he went. "I go, 'hi, yeah, this is Sherry Hogan's husband. I'm requesting a week off for my wife'."

Sherry followed up the stairs and felt her eye twitch.

"I think I know who you're talking about." Sherry shook her head. "Honestly that kid is getting on my nerves. I'm sorry he's the one who picked up."

"Insert five minute long debate here, he pretty much insulted me the entire time until I pretty much shut it down with my name. Turns out he dropped the phone when I said who I was so he could report me to you and some nice secretary picked it up to finish what I called for. So yeah, if I can meet this kid before our vacation I'd be set."

Sherry sighed as she removed her wet clothing and replaced them with a warm orange shirt and white pants. Crow replaced his wet clothing with a similar orange shirt and brown pants. "I'll have a talk with him."

"With me outside of the room?" Crow sat on their shared bed and looked at his wife's face. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, this kid who's taller than my husband is going to be intimidated by my husband. I would find it adorable, so why not."

"Hardy har har." Crow reached for her hand and led her to the bed. "But really, does he do that a lot."

"You don't know the half of it. Honestly if I could find a replacement I would fire him the moment I got someone new."

Crow chuckled. "You're too nice sometimes. Alright, you do you babe."

"Daddy, mama!" Trixie ran into their room. She jumped on their bed and snuggled in between her parents before adjusting to get comfortable. She was covering her ears, wrapped in her red blanket. The 11-year old stopped shifting when she was felt safe.

Crow rubbed his daughter's back as Sherry cooed at her that it was okay. There must have been a loud crash of thunder that they didn't hear or register.

"It's okay darling, what scared you? Daddy will take care of it." Sherry took over rubbing her back. Crow made a gesture of showing off his muscles by posing his arm.

"There's a scary person in our front yard."

Crow's smile left his face. He stood up and in response Trixie dug her head into Sherry's stomach as she curled her body around her mother.

Crow went to their closet and pulled out a baseball bat. "What did they look like darling?"

"Black hair and wearing a green jacket.

Sherry tensed up. "He knows where I _live_!"

Insulting her husband was one thing. But finding where she lives endangers their children! Sherry growled.

Crow smiled at her. "Guess you'll be losing him earlier than you thought. We'll call Yusei later and see if he can find a replacement for you." Crow tested the bat against his hand. "Let's see if his thick skull can withstand a couple hits."

Crow walked out and Sherry heard him walking down the stairs.

* * *

Trixie laughed at the dancing banana on the TV screen. Sherry sat on the couch next to her daughter while bandaging her husband's cut and black eye.

"Isn't there a saying about not bringing a baseball bat to a knife fight?" Sherry chuckled at Crow's annoyed side glance.

"Don't bring a knife to a gun fight." Crow closed his right eye as a wet washcloth ran over it and the cut underneath. "He's lucky he managed to sucker punch me before I had the bat ready."

"Didn't growing up on the streets teach you to not let them hit you first?"

"Woman I was the bait, they had to hit me first." Crow turned to his daughter and frowned. His shoulders were still tense and his right hand twitched absently, acting like it had the bat still in its grasp. The successful sucker punch brought Crow back to the Enforcer days. As such he may have been a little rough with the guy with the baseball bat. A couple times. In the head. Crow allowed the knife cut to his cheek, but it didn't deter Crow from physically harming the younger man who not only found out where his wife lived, but came with the intention to harm him, and possibly his wife and children. Crow drew the line at family, and to the gods above he wasn't going to let up unless he knew the guy wasn't going to stand up for a long time.

Sherry nuzzled her head into Crow's neck and he felt his muscles relax to the touch of his wife laying her head on his shoulder. Crow sighed heavily and found himself sinking into the couch. Trixie turned her head to see her parents next to each other and decided it was a good idea to jump on her dad's lap. Crow wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Hey, where's that receipt for the clothes you bought today?"

"In one of the bags. It totalled to 284000 yen." Sherry felt Crow tense a little.

"Ow… that hurts."


End file.
